Anyone Can Be Evil, In The Right Company
by KerriJoeWhitlock
Summary: They say that true love triumphs over all. Stories should start with "Once Upon A Time" and end with "Happily Ever After" they say that good should always prevail, no matter what the sacrifices and cost. What if they don't, though? What if, the dark side is more seductive and powerful than anyone imagines? Can good still overcome evil? Will they succeed in saving Fairy Land?


_**Summary:**_

_They say that true love triumphs over all. Stories should start with "Once Upon A Time" and end with "Happily Ever After" they say that good should always prevail, no matter what the sacrifices and cost. What if they don't, though? What if, the dark side is more seductive and powerful than anyone imagines? Can good still overcome evil? Will they succeed in saving Fairy Land?_

_**Introduction:**_

_Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as night, welcome to the world, my dear, Snow White._

**Chapter 1:**

It's always a pity to lose someone young, they say that it's unnatural for someone to die before their time. However, we start our journey in the home of King Leopold, the king of a small part of Fairy Land, and the father of Snow White. Shortly after Snow White was born, her mother passed away. Not many know how or why, but it happened. Being without a mother is a terrible fate for a young girl, with no woman to talk to, to share her secrets and dreams of love with. When Snow White was about five years old, her father attempted to take another wife, a woman by the name of Regina. He had met Regina through Snow, because once upon a time, Regina saved the life of Snow White.

It was a warm spring day, the birds sung, songs of happiness and true love, of laughter and joy. Regina was standing with her stable boy in a large, open field. "Daniel, do you hear that?" she murmured, her voice soft and caring. A scream echoed slightly around the clearing, and the thunderous sound of galloping horse hooves filled the air. "Help me, please somebody help", a little girl's voice cried as Regina hopped up onto her horse, chasing down the wild stallion on which the small girl clung with fear. "Grab my hand!" Regina cried, reaching out once she'd gotten level with the stallion. The girl grabbed her and jumped, landing awkwardly on Regina's horse as she pulled it swiftly to a stop. The girl tumbled off the side, landing in the dirt "Ow", she sobbed, rubbing her backside. Regina slid down and helped her up "Are you ok, little girl? What's your name?" The girl nodded shyly. "I'm Snow White, ma'am", Regina smiled, this young girl was so sweet and innocent, and so pretty. "I'm Regina, Snow. It's very nice to meet you." Snow smiled "Thank you for saving me."

A few days later king Leopold came to see Regina, and asked her rather suddenly for her hand in marriage. Her mother instantly accepted, which caused Regina to lash out. "No mother! I'm sorry, your majesty, I love another. I cannot marry one I do not love." Regina's mother lifted her hand and dark swirls of light appeared as her black magic began to work. "No", King Leopold demanded. "You will not hurt her, nor the man she loves. I forbid it! It's about time someone in these lands learned that status isn't everything." Regina's mother lowered her hands, it was obey the king or an eternity in the dungeons, but what could she do, die? Get locked up? All because she was trying to do what was best for her daughter? Thoughts ran through her head quicker than the blink of an eye. "But, my Regina, you should be happy. You could be Queen!" Regina's eyes rolled. "I do not want, nor need to be queen, mother. I am happy being in love with who I am in love with, and if you think I'm going to tell you, you can think again, because I won't let you hurt him." The witch's mind wandered, wondering who on earth could've stolen her daughter's heart. "I already told you", king Leopold began, "Hurting either of them, is now illegal in my kingdom, and I will have guards watching you like a hawk." "But, your majesty, surely you understand that I'm trying to do what's best for my daughter?" "You may have to realise, madam, that your daughter knows what's best for her. She's an adult, she's in love, and she wants a family on her own terms. Don't get in the way of her happiness, or I shall get in the way of your life."

When Snow White was 16, her father ended up remarrying, he claimed to love a woman called Maleficent, she was a dark and evil woman, who spent her nights in the form of a dragon. Alas, king Leopold was blinded by said love, love of the worst kind. Love made from a very powerful and evil spell, everyone knows you cannot bottle true love, no matter how hard you try, they also know that every magic has consequences, the members of the kings court could see what the new queen had done and swore it would come back to haunt the her.

One day Regina came to try and take Snow away, to save her from Maleficent. "Regina, I appreciate your caring, I really do". Snow White began, her eyes brimming with tears "I can't leave my father, I have to help him. I cannot leave him to be prey to this evil woman. She only wants the kingdom, she'll try kill him eventually." Regina's face fell, "We need help, but who can we call upon? I know not of any power strong enough to beat Maleficent" Snow sighed "I know of one, they refer to him as the dark one. Regina, we need Rumplestiltskin". A sudden puff of smoke filled the middle of the room, "you called, dearie?" a chilling, high pitched voice echoed as he laughed. "Rumple, we need your help. We have to break the spell that Maleficent cast on my father." Rumplestiltskin laughed his creepy laugh, "Everything comes with a price dearie." He hands waved as he spoke, excentuating his strangeness. "Name it", Snow snapped, her brown eyes alive with fire and life. "Hmmm", the imp thought for a moment, "I am currently working on a potion, I'm trying to bottle true love, dearie. It's the only one I've yet to bottle". His laugh resounded again. "I need the heart of a horse. Can you do that for me?" his price was named and he grinned his wicked grin. "Consider it done". Regina and Snow left the imp with his laughter, and set off to find a horse.

In the stables there was an old mare, she had a stallion, also elderly, and had many children with him. They chose her because she was close to dying anyway. Snow pulled a hunting knife and whetstone from her pocket, she sharpened the knife quickly, as Regina grabbed something heavy to knock the Mare out with. "Will this do, Snow?" Snow smiled and nodded at the brick Regina held in her hands. There was a thud and the mare slumped to the floor. Snow White ran the knife along the chest of the mare, cutting through skin, muscle, sinew until she got to the heart. Cutting it from the mare's body, she asked Regina to tear some material from her skirts. The heart was wrapped in that material and placed in a small wooden box. "Come Snow, let us go find the imp and give him his heart." Snow would mourn the loss of her oldest mare, later.


End file.
